Tam Kung
thumb|El caracter Tam (譚) en la entrada del templo Shau Kei Wan Tam Kung.Tam Kung (Chino: 譚公; literalmente: "Señor Tam") or Tam Tai Sin (譚大仙) es una deidad marina adorada en Hong Kong y Macao. En las leyendas populares chinas, Tam Kung era uno de los dioses que podía predecir el tiempo. Nació en la prefectura Huizhou. Se decía que podía curar a pacientes en su infancia. Tam Kung se convirtió en un inmortal en el cielo a los 20 años en la montaña Nueve-dragones en Huizhou. Fue oficialmente deificado en la dinastía Qing. Las personas cuyo hogar ancestral están en Huizhou o CHaoshan de la provincia de Guangdong adoran a Tam Kung más sinceramente. Templos en Hong Kong Shau Kei Wan thumb|Templo Tam Kung en Shau Kei Wan, Hong Kong El templo Tam Kung Sin Shing (譚公仙聖廟) se sitúa en el camino del templo Tam Kung, en el extremo norte de la calle Shau Kei Wan Este, en A Kung Ngam, Shau Kei Wan.Chinese Temples Committee - Tam Kung Temple, Shau Kei Wan Originalmente era un pequeño santuario. La gente local recaudó el dinero para construirlo en 1905 y desde entonces fue reconstruido varias veces.Brief Information on proposed Grade III Items. Item #1053. thumb|Templo Tam Kung en Ping Chau La estatua de Tam Kung, que fue adorado junto con otros dioses en el templo, se situaba anteriormente en el templo de Tam Kung del camino Tam Kung (譚公道) de la ciudad de Kowloon. Hay una gran roca frente al templo y se cree que es el sello mágico de Tam Kung. Los residentes locales y pescadores son sus fieles. En el cumpleaños de Tam Kung (8º día del 4º mes del calendario chino), lo celebran y realizan un espectáculo del llamado "kung fu" que es una parte principal de la celebración. También se realiza una cabalgata y un baile del dragón. Este templo ha sido administrado por el Comité de Templos Chinos desde 1928. El templo era un edificio histórico de grado I. Desde abril de 2013 es un edificio histórico de grado III.List of the 1,444 Historic Buildings in Building Assessment (as of 23 October 2015) Ping Chau El templo Tam Tai Sin (譚大仙廟), en Sha Tau, TUng Ping Chau fue construido en torno a 1877.Brief Information on proposed Grade III Items. Item #800. Muchos antiguos residentes de Tung Ping Chau eran de Shantou y mantenían la tradición de adorar a Tam Kung tras asentarse en la isla.[http://hk-magazine.com/feature/island-time Hong Kong Magazine "Island Time", March 16th, 2001]http://hk-magazine.com/feature/island-time} El templo celebra el festival de Tam Kung el 8º día del 4º mes lunar. Happy Valley Un templo de Tam Kung situado en la pequeña colina en el nº9 de Blue Pool Road, Happy Valley, en el cruce con Ventris Road. Este templo fue construido en 1901 después de que el anterior, situado en una pendiente cerca del sanatorio y hospital de Hong Kong en Happy Valley, en la antigua villa Wong Nai Chung,Brief Information on No Grade Items. Items #1404 and #1413. fuera demolido durante el desarrollo urbano. Según la historia, Tam Kung se le apareció a un chico en un sueño y le guió a la localización actual, que fue seleccionada por la deidad como la nueva localización del templo. El templo Tin Hau, también resituado en 1901,ref>Introduction to 1444 Historic Buildings. Items #1404 and #1413. se encuentra detrás de este templo.Chinese Temples Committee - Tam Kung Tin Hau Temple, Wong Nai Chung Los templos han sido administrados por el Comité de Templos Chinos desde 1929. Otros lugares thumb|Templo Tam Kung, en Coloane, Macao Macao También hay un templo de Tam Kung en Rua da Cinco de Outubro en Coloane, Macao. Fue construido en 1862.Ola! Macau Tourism Guide - Tam Kung Temple in Coloane Canadá En Victoria, BC, Canadá, también hay un templo al dios Tam Kung. En 1713 Government Street hay un alto y esbelto edificio establecido por la Sociedad Yen Wo. Es el edificio chino más antiguo de Canadá. Canadian Register of Historic Places: Yen Wo Society Building La estatua se guardaba originalmente en una caja en Market Square, y fue movida al templo por su guardián cuando se le apareció Tam Kung en un sueño. Acepta visitantes todos los días, pudiendo hacer donaciones para mantener el santuario. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Chinos